battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Bondpedia
Archives: 1 (Before March 2010), 2 (March 2010), 3 (April 2010), 4 (May 2010) Admin Userbox I've changed the look of the Admin Userbox, didn't change too much of it just increased the border and put it the 'honor star' (Award Star) on it, is it a problem? Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 16:01, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Featured Content I've changed it and kept record where necessary. What should we do about the nominations page? Is there an archive page for it or do we just wipe all the outdates nominations? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|''Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 20:40, June 1, 2010 (UTC) News As for news, Battlefield 1943 is now available for PC. You or another admin can put that up, since I don't have the rights. Thanks CruzDude 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) preorder rather, sorry CruzDude 21:47, June 1, 2010 (UTC) Update just to ask, could you put up a notice at the top of the page with a link to this page. It's an imminent update for the PS3 on BC2, and would warn everyone beforehand HeatedPeteTalk 17:20, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Collaboration of The Month I propose that we changed it to "Featured Video", but it would not be changed on a monthly basis. Say it could be the Onslaught trailer, but if a BF3 trailer comes out, it can replace the Onslaught trailer at any time. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:22, June 2, 2010 (UTC) We could trial both. I' just going to finish off the nomination deleting. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:35, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm going to put PGB's suggestion of Commando as the Collaboration for June. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:53, June 2, 2010 (UTC) What did you just try to do with the main page there? [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 18:04, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Recent Argument There has been a recent argument between Sactage, PGB and MerchantofDeath. I have asked all three to leave their sides of the story on my talk page, two already have. Part of the reasons for this argument involve events from the CoD Wiki. Please have a look over the evidence on my talk page, all the links are there. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 17:59, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I'll try not to incite flaming, but there is only so much I can prevent. Just curious, can you block people, for say, X number of hours? Like, could you block me for only 2 hours, not a day? Also, I made a block template for the wiki, just because it didn't seem like you guys had one. 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:47, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Admins Just curious, do you think that you would need another admin? If so I would be glad to do it, yet, since there are already 5-6 and soon 6-7, I'd be fine just flagging pages for deletion, alerting of vandals, etc. Thanks for any input! CruzDude 20:52, June 2, 2010 (UTC) That's what I thought, thanks, and keep up the good work! :D CruzDude 20:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) DDD Question: Do you know about the CoDwiki's don't delete discussions policy? Do you have anything like that here? If not, May I create a draft of said policy, and give it to you for approval? 404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 20:55, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I would strongly recommend this policy. The sooner it is in effect the better. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|Richtofen]] 21:10, June 2, 2010 (UTC) But i would make it into a seperate policy, just to emphasize it.404 Error [[User talk:Sactage|'File Not Found']] 21:16, June 2, 2010 (UTC) I just wanted to say..... I'm sorry for re-opening the argument between PGB and Sactage.......... I personally think It was my fault, for writing that blog. I just thought you wanted to know. -MerchantofDeath 20:56, June 2, 2010 (UTC) OK. -MerchantofDeath 21:18, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Can you delete this page.... http://battlefield.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Signature/MerchantofDeath I want to restart my sig. creation...,.. -MerchantofDeath 21:48, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Thank You Very Much!!!!!!!!!!!! -MerchantofDeath 21:58, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Blunt and rude. It is what I do. Signature policy just to say, this signature policy is really getting on my nerves. Sure we should limit the number of really big and stupid signatures, but the fact is that some signatures don't work with a 30px height limit (example mine) HeatedPeteTalk 11:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Right, i changed my signature so that it is a little bit more conformant with the Sig Policy HeatedPeteTalk 11:50, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Whaddya think? Seeing as i got platinum star for the M60, i decided to 'update' my signature HeatedPeteTalk 12:36, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Now it doesn't look like mine. Thanks for the tip, and you're right about it. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.]] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'''Richtofen]] 12:45, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, well that was another reason....... I may reduce the size by 10px, but im not sure HeatedPeteTalk 12:46, June 3, 2010 (UTC) HeatedPeteTalk <--- x30px. I'll change it to that if you want. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) I could do that myself, but yeah. -- HeatedPeteTalk 12:54, June 3, 2010 (UTC) done. now is 35x35 (im just different) HeatedPeteTalk 12:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) It's still out of bounds. [[User:Doc.Richtofen|'Doc.']] [[User_talk:Doc.Richtofen|'Richtofen']] 12:56, June 3, 2010 (UTC) The Editor's Award There's no link/page for it (Sorry, I have a little OCD so it set my radar off!) CruzDude 15:48, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Imrlybord7 Is he still around? If not his admin rights should be removed. Deathgod65 - Freedom at work! 16:30, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Warning template I'm creating a warning template for the Vandal Patrol, but I need to know what you'd put on it. I've created a mockup under Template:VP Warning HeatedPeteTalk 17:04, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:Sig policy Done, the stars are now 30px. [[User:DEathgod65|'DEathgod65']][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:28, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, ever considered making one? [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:55, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Alright, it'll be better than a plain old standard signature anyway. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 17:59, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Nice, straight forward signature. [[User:DEathgod65|'''DEathgod65]][[User talk:DEathgod65|''' - Freedom at Work!]] 18:22, June 3, 2010 (UTC) RE:User of the Month AWESOME. I'll put it on my userpage. Thanks for the honours! '''SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 19:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Oh yeah, can you archive my talk page for May 2010? While your at it, can you tell me how to do it, so I don't have to ask you next time? SSD 天皇陛下萬歳！ 20:51, June 3, 2010 (UTC)